Yarne
Yarne (シャンブレー Shanburē, Chambray in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Panne's son from the future, and a member of the Taguel race. Yarne can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. His birthday is March 14th. His English voice is provided by Chris Smith. Profile After Yarne's mother, Panne, dies in the future, Yarne is left as the last Taguel. When he meets his parents in the past he initially lashes out at them for abandoning him to fight in the war, and then subsequently dying in the process. In his Paralogue, a turf war between the Riders of Dawn and the Stonewall Knights erupts. Yarne is a part of the Stonewall Knights and has traveled with them since coming back into the past. He is approached by his mother who recognizes his Taguel scent. He instantly recognizes his mother, but his mother asks why he is with a bunch of random warriors. He tells her that, to help him survive, he tagged along with them due to their strong defenses. Disappointed in her son's cowardice, and for joining up with man-spawns, Panne tells Yarne that she will be teaching him Taguel Pride through the battle. After the battle, Panne speaks to her son and is happy to know that the Taguels have managed to live another generation despite him being a Taguel-Human hybrid. Yarne is merely happy to see her again and declares that he is proud of his Taguel heritage, which pleases Panne. Yarne joins Chrom's army, happy to be back with his mother. After the war, Yarne departs on a journey to find somewhere safe to live. Ironically, this leads him into many dangers along the way. Luckily he manages to stay alive through all this and lives a long life. During his support conversations with his mother, Yarne and Panne begin to build a relationship as a mother and son by making new habits and traditions, since neither of them have any recollection of their parents or traditional acts. In his support with his father, Yarne is worried that his father may cheat on Panne, fearing that if he does, his existence may vanish. During his supports with a female Morgan and a Female Avatar, Yarne shows his distaste about being treated like a cute little bunny and hates being cuddled and petted. He is also ticklish. Personality Yarne is incredibly cowardly and timid, often running from any sign of danger, even against enemies who are clearly weaker than he is. Yarne takes pride in his taguel heritage and bears the burden of being the last of his kind in the future, using this as a justification for his cowadice. Despite this, when he really puts his heart into a battle, Yarne is quite strong, especially when he protects someone he cares about. He is the loudest person in the army. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 13: NPC* or enemy**, talk with Chrom or Panne. *'''- If the player choose "yes" for aiding the Stonewall Knights. '''**- If the player choose "no" for not aiding the Stonewall Knights. Base Stats *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Panne's current stats - Panne's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Yarne's absolute base stats] / 3 + Yarne's class base stats | Taguel |10 |16 |9 |1 |4 |4 |13 |6 |1 |6 | Even Rhythm | Stone |Beaststone Elixir |} Growth Rates Yarne's Growth Rates are figured by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Panne's growth rates + Yarne's absolute growth rates) / 3 In which Yarne's absolute growth rates are: |70% |50% |10% |45% |40% |60% |45% |10% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Panne *Yarne's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Yarne's father) *Brady *Laurent *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be Yarne's son) Reclassing Base Classes *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Inheritance from Panne *Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord - Griffon Rider Note: Yarne can be reclassed into a Wyvern Rider, but only if he inherits the class from his father. If his father does not have the class in his set, Yarne can only get a Wyvern Rider related class skill from Panne. The Avatar as Father *all possible normal male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter Kellam as Father *Knight *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter Donnel as Father *Fighter *Mercenary *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Dark Mage Quotes Recruitment Recruited by Panne (Mother) *Panne: "That scent... It smells like... Ho! You there!" *Yarne: "Gyah! Wh-what do you want?!" *Panne: "You are a taguel." *Yarne: "Yeah, well so are- GODS! M-Mother?!" *Panne: "Mother?" *Yarne: "Gah, you nearly gave me heart failure! I'd given up on EVER finding you! You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands... Anyway, I've found you. That makes the trip back in time more than worth it." *Panne: "So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you? Hmm... Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs?" *Yarne: "Huh? H-hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter! You were nowhere to be found, and roaming around alone is a recipe for... extinction. I'd figure I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies, and so I... Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang-" *Panne: "OF COURSE I AM ANGRY! No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward! You're coming with me, I'm going to teach you some taguel pride, starting right now!" Recruited by Chrom *Chrom: "You there! Hold!" *Yarne: "Gyah! D-don't surprise me like that! I could die of heart failure!" *Chrom: "...I was standing right in front of you. Ought I have waved first, or would that have been too threateneing?" *Yarne: "Oh, aren't we the jester! People die from much lesser things you know. It's no laughing matter! What if you scare me and I trip and fall and cut my head open? What then?!" *Chrom: "Er...right. Look, if you're so worried about death, maybe you should just surrender. I have no desire to spill unnecessary blood." *Yarne: "Wait, surrender is an option?! Wh-why didn't you say so?!" Event Tiles *"Ah a trap! oh it's just some human junk..." (item) *"Why does everyone look at me funny when I make buck teeth? Mom lied!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. HIDING pratice! ...What else is a bunny to do?" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Hey! What are you grinning about? Are you laughing at the poor, doomed bunny?" (happy) *"Please, you have to fight alongside me! The Taguel will die out without you!" (team up) Replying *"I do self-preservation exercises in the woods. Gotta be ready for anything!" (free time) *"Are you kidding? I'm happy because you look strong enough to save me in a pinch." (happy) *"All right. But you take the lead. I'll do my bunny thing from the back lines." (team up) *"Not going extinct!" (dreams) Asking - Father *"Train with me, Father. I need to be strong to ward off extinction!" (train) Replying - Father *"More brothers and sisters with taguel ears! An entire RACE depends on it!" (gift) *"Worried I'll go extinct, huh? Well, at least I have you to protect me." (concern) *"The future was the same as now, as far as I'm concerned - death around every corner! And I would climb trees or dig holes to get away from it. When you think about it, I've gotten a lot braver. Now, I actually stand and fight!" (story) Asking - Child *"Morgan, should I buy you bunny ears so you feel like you fit in? ...No? What, then?" (gift) *"Morgan, let's train together. If you turn out to be stronger, you have to protect me!" (train) *"What was your future like, Morgan? Were there other bunn...I mean, taguel?" (story) Replying - Child *"Anything I want? All right...will you wear bunny ears, since you didn't inherit mine?" (gift) *"Oh my gods! It's happening! I'm going extinct! Think of something, Morgan!" (concern) *"Oh, I just lived in fear of annihilation. The usual stuff... But you have taguel blood! No bunny ears, but you're still one of us! That is such a relief. ...Wait, no it's not! Now I have to worry about two people! Aaaugh!" (story) Level Up *"The future of the taguel is lookin' bright!" (6+ stats up) *"Maybe now I can stop being quite so anxious." (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! I'm actually getting better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Ack! If I don't pick up the pace, I'm extinct!" (0-1 stat up) *"I'm the toughest taguel in the world! By default." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I hope you're watching this, Mother!" Armory *"Something to keep me safe and sound, if you please." (buying) *"With each item sold, my sense of unease grows." (selling) *"Make it as strong as humanely possible!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Agh! I've been stung by a bee! The last seconds of my life have begun! Nooo!" (misc) Greetings *"Aaah! Avatar! Don't startle me first thing in the morning." (morning) *"Aaah! Avatar! You almost made me jump out of my pelt." (midday) *"Aaah! Go easy, Avatar. I thought extinction was upon me." (evening) *"Aaargh! Avatar! Stay in your tent instead of scaring me!" (night) Roster Panne's future son. Terrified that his race (i.e., himself) will go extinct, he has become a colossal coward -- but he might put himself out on a limb for a comrade's sake. The loudest talker. Born on March 14th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"My foot's good luck!" *"It's all you!" *"Don't let me die!" *"Don't eat me!" *"Uuhhh! Bad guys!" *"Please win..." *"You got this!" *"I'll... Just watch." *"I'm too young to go extinct!" *"I'm with you." Dual Strike *"Take this!" *"Wide open!" *"And stay down!" *"Bunny kick!" Dual Guard *"Hey, that could've hurt!" *"Made it!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You saved my race!" *"You're a life saver!" *"Hey thanks!" Enemy Defeated *"Hey! I'm alive! *"Wait...I won?!" *"Is it over?" Critical Hit *"Don't mess with a bunny!" *"I'm gonna end you!" *"No, YOU go extinct!" *"I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings Yarne - Timid Taguel : Yarne traveled the world in search of a safer haven, a journey that was ironically fraught with danger. Nevertheless, he said to have beaten his fears and lived to a ripe old age. Etymology Yarne is named after yarn. His Japanese name, Chambray, is a type of fabric. Both of which are soft, much like his personality and not suited for battle-situations. Trivia *Yarne, for some reason, will not inherit the Wyvern Rider class from his mother despite the fact that the class is for both genders. He inherits the Barbarian related classes instead, indicating that Panne may have originally supposed to have the female only Pegasus Knight or Troubadour as an option. However, if his father also has the Wyvern Rider class, then he is not barred from the class. *Yarne's birthday is the same day Fire Emblem Gaiden was first released in Japan and the same day Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Europe. It is also on the same day as White Day, a holiday celebrated in Japan and other countries that is very similar to Valentine's Day. *Yarne's English voice actor, Chris Smith, is also one of the three male Avatar's voices. *Even if the male Avatar marries Panne or the female Avatar marries Yarne, resulting in Morgan being a taguel, Yarne will still be worried about extinction, despite the fact that Morgan is also a taguel. **although this may because 3 is still a very close number to extinction Gallery File:chambray.jpg|Yarne's portrait in Awakening. File:Cham3.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:Cham1.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:cham2.jpg|Concept art of Yarne File:TagCham.jpg|Concept art of Yarne transformed. File:chambray coffession.jpg|Yarne confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chambrayconfession.jpg|Yarne's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters